Hayden Panettiere
Hayden Lesley Panettiere (born August 21, 1989) is an American actress, model, singer, and activist. She is known for her roles as the cheerleader Claire Bennet on the NBC series Heroes (2006–10), Kirby Reed in Scream 4 and Juliette Barnes in the ABC musical drama series Nashville (since 2012). She voiced and motion captured the role of Sam in the game Until Dawn. Early Life Panettiere was born in and partly raised in Palisades, New York. She is the daughter of Lesley R. Vogel, a former soap opera actress, and Alan Lee "Skip" Panettiere, a fire captain. She has one younger brother, fellow actor Jansen Panettiere. Her mother's family lives in Indiana. After Panettiere attended South Orangetown Middle School in New York, she was homeschooled from grade nine to the completion of high school. Career 'Television' Panettiere first appeared in commercials at the age of 11 months, beginning with an advertisement for a Playskool toy train. She landed a role as Sarah Roberts on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live from 1994 to 1997, which was followed by Lizzie Spaulding on the CBS soap opera Guiding Light in 1996, and again from 1997 to 2000. While on Guiding Light, Panettiere's character Lizzie battled leukemia. For drawing the attention of daytime viewers to the disease, and for improving national awareness, the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society gave her its Special Recognition Award. Panettiere appeared on Fox's Ally McBeal as the title character's daughter, played the daughter of a man transitioning to female in HBO Films' Normal, had a recurring guest role on Malcolm in the Middle and guest starred in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit in two different roles. In 2004, Panettiere had her first starring role in the Disney Channel film Tiger Cruise. Panettiere became most prominent as Claire Bennet in the NBC series'' Heroes'', which was created by Tim Kring, as a high school cheerleader with regenerative healing powers. In early 2007, Panettiere appeared on the MTV show, Punk'd. The appearance was engineered by her mother and involved a male "fan" discussing her work with her, instigating a jealous reaction from the man's spouse. In April 2012, she hosted an episode of the new series. In March 2012, it was announced Panettiere had been cast opposite Connie Britton on the ABC musical drama series'' Nashville''. She portrays Juliette Barnes. 'Film' Panettiere made her feature film debut with 1998's A Bug's Life, but her first film to actually be released was the same year's The Object of My Affection. In 1999, she portrayed the girl on a sinking sailboat in Message In A Bottle. She played the role of Coach Yoast's daughter, Sheryl, in the 2000 Disney film Remember the Titans. In 2004, she played Kate Hudson's title character's adolescent niece in Raising Helen. In 2005, she was the title character's rival in a skating contest in'' Ice Princess''. In the same year she played the main (human) role in the film'' Racing Stripes'' as budding jockey Channing Walsh. She subsequently starred in 2006's Bring It On: All or Nothing as a cheerleader and had a supporting role as Adelaide Bourbon in the 2007 independent film Shanghai Kiss. In 2008, Panettiere appeared in the drama Fireflies in the Garden. In September 2008, she appeared in a satirical video, a mock-PSA (public service announcement) on funnyordie.com titled "Hayden Panettiere PSA: Your Vote, Your Choice". In October, Panettiere appeared in another satirical PSA video on funnyordie.com titled "Vote for McCain: He's just like George Bush, except older and with a worse temper". In July 2009, Panettiere starred in the teen comedy'' I Love You, Beth Cooper''. In September 2010, she was signed to star as Amanda Knox in the controversial Amanda Knox: Murder on Trial in Italy. Panettiere also provided the voice of Kate in 2010's Alpha and Omega. In April 2011, Panettiere appeared in the Scream sequel, Scream 4, playing Kirby Reed, a role for which she received acclaim and was considered to be a highlight of the film, which received mixed reviews. The same year she replaced Anne Hathaway as the voice of Red for the animated sequel Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil.'' In 2012, ''The Forger, in which she played the role of Amber, was released direct to DVD. In April 2015, Panettiere joined the cast of Custody. 'Video games' Panettiere voiced Kairi in Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II. While she was replaced by Alyson Stoner in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ''and ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, she reprised her role in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and also voiced Xion in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. She voiced and modeled the character of Sam in Until Dawn, which was released on PlayStation 4 on August 25, 2015. Filmography Television Film Video games Gallery HaydenCast.png|Hayden Panettiere as seen in Meet The Cast. External Links * Hayden Panettiere at the Internet Movie Database * Hayden Panettiere on Twitter Category:Actors